


All you never say is that you love me so

by Arii_Writes



Series: Lava boys going through the motions. [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bi Kai, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Cole, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lavashipping - Ninjago (freeform), M/M, No specific season, Oh god I've missed this ship, Snuggling, pre-ghost cole, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arii_Writes/pseuds/Arii_Writes
Summary: Cole's been distant about his dad and Kaiwantsneeds to get to the bottom of it. Turns out Cole's disagreements with his father is all over the one conversation leading to what they both wished for.





	All you never say is that you love me so

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [' _All You Never Say_ ' by Birdy.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6iB5MLmmgyE)
> 
> I was messing with legos and found all my Cole figures (I have almost 10) and it gave me a reminder of this ship. I missed my lava boys then I came to the tag and there were so few fics that I was inspired to add onto it.
> 
> I've never written for Ninjago before so this is probably massively out of character but I gave it my best shot.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please feel free to note ant grammatical or spelling errors. :D

Cole was laying on his bed listening to music when there was a knock at his door, before he could say anything a mess of dark brown hair was already poking its head in.

"Guess what I found."

Cole could already smell what it was and shouted excitedly in response. "CAAAAKE!"

Kai looked surprised as he stepped into the room fully, "How'd you know?" Cole helpfully pointed to his nose, resisting the urge to snatch the deliciousness from his friend's clutches.

"Give me strength, well it's not yours unless you agree to something." Cole's face dropped slightly giving Kai a confused look, cocking his head to the side like a puppy.

"What is it?"

"Nya and Jay are going on a date tonight and I'm bored. Want some company when I spy on them. I'll pay." He waved the cake around to ensure a positive response.

"Sure sounds like fun, why not."

* * *

 

They made sure to arrive at the bar before the others to be as stealthy as possible. The atmosphere inside was lively, filled with music and laughter. It was a stark contrast to the décor, it was modelled after a traditional English pub, dark greens and deep shads of wood encasing the place.

Taking a seat at the very back of the bar with a good view of everywhere, they began to order their drinks.

"I'll have a beer and for my companion here, a..." He trailed off allowing Cole to order what he wanted.

"An Irish cream shake please, oh and could I grab some fries as well." They thanked the barmaid as she went off to prepare their drinks.

"How on earth do you have room for fries and a shake? I bought you a whole cake earlier." Cole shrugged. "If I ate anywhere near as much as you I'd burst, how do you maintain 6 pack on your diet?"

"It's called exercise my dear friend." Cole stuck his tongue out. "you should try it some time."

"You realise we're both ninjas right? Anyway, I've been meaning to ask how's your dad. You look sad whenever we bring him up." He tried to catch his gaze but Cole was more focused on his fries and drink that had just come into view.

"We had a fight after something I said. For the first time I've ever brought that subject up, it didn't go so well." He let a small nervous laugh out before looking down at his drink, idly mixing it with the straw.

Kai's face deflated a little, it was rare that Cole and his dad had arguments these days. "I'm pretty sure nothing you could say would upset him for more than a few days. Reach out, he's probably forgotten all about it."

"I don't know," Cole looked up into Kai's eyes, visibly disheartened. "He was pretty adamant about me being a disgrace to the family, again." Kai rested a hand on his shoulder in comfort, and because he's begun playing with his fries.

"What could you have possibly said to make him react so harshly?" He wasn't saying it to get answers, he respected if Cole didn't want to tell him but, he was curious none the least.

Cole's face contorted into something mischievous, his eyes darkened and his lips formed into a devilish smirk. "Wait a few more rounds and I might tell you." At that Kai waved the barmaid over and ordered six shots making Cole chuckle. They were both keeping an eye on the door for Nya and Jay but every now and then Cole glanced over at Kai and smiled to himself.

"Jay and Nya are here." It was Kai's turn to be troublesome, his own mouth twitching into a small grin.

"Take a shot every time Jay stutters." Cole looked dumbfounded.

"Do you want alcohol poisoning?"

"Can you think of anything better?" Cole had a good second to think it over before Kai blurted out, "Too late he already did it."

Cole begrudgingly took the shot alongside his drinking buddy. It had only been 15 minutes and they'd already consumed six shots each.

"Hey Kai, do you really want to know what happened with my dad?" Cole's voice was weak, it wasn't carrying nearly as much authority as normal.

"Yes, in all honesty, the tension between you has been making you a bit of a dick." Cole nodded knowing full well it was true, he couldn't help but appreciate the forwardness, but then again that was just how Kai was.

"Please promise you're not going to judge me, and keep this between us, also you know, don't go calling me a disgrace to ninjitsu or whatever." He smiled at the last part, hoping Kai would ignore the dig at Lou.

"I am the type to call my team leader a disgrace. But only when they're being stupid." Kai punched him in the arm gently so he knew it was a joke but Cole still needed added reassurance that he would take it maturely.

"Kai, seriously."

Offering up his pinky finger, Kai nodded, "I promise. So what is it?"

Cole looked nervous, staring down at an empty shot glass, his voice shaking as he spoke with a mild stutter. "I-I-I'm Gay." He let out a sigh of relief that he was able to say it instead of walking away. Kai's face resembled one of sympathy, not that Cole was looking. Breaking the silence that he assumed was making Cole more tense, Kai responded.

"That's it?" Cole met his gaze, wide eyed and startled that it went so easily. Kai placed his hand back on his shoulder. "Cole, if it's any consolation I'm bi, and I'm disappointed in your dad, I expected better from him." Cole's face lit up.

"So you don't mind?" Kai shook his head slightly, mouth encompassing his face in a large grin.

"Don't mind? Not at all. I finally have someone to talk about guys with. Frankly, I'm ecstatic I finally have someone to discuss nice asses with."

Cole gave Kai one of the straightest faces possible. "Really? Nice asses?" Kai smirked before he'd even realised what he was doing he opened his mouth.

"Yes, for example, I've seen one magnificent ass tonight already."

Cole let out an exasperated sigh, internally regretting coming out if this was going to be their chatter from now on. Don't assume wrong, it wasn't because he didn't like it, he loved having someone to finally talk about these things with. He just felt his heart ache hearing kai talk about some other dudes ass. "Where is this mysterious posterious?"

Kai's eye's became dark and as discreetly as possible he slapped Coles ass, winking at him. Cole's eyes darted forward and he downed the two remaining shots in an effort to have an excuse for the dusting of pink hitting his cheeks.

"Oh, looks like Nya and Jay just left. Let's start walking home, I'm not too keen on cabs." Cole agreed with him but couldn't help think it was just a way out of explaining what he just did.

The moment the cool winter air of outside hit him Cole began a frantic effort to warm himself up. "Remind me why we're walking, home is miles away. We're ninjas what's so threatening about a taxi cab?"

Kai shrugged, "I like it, I'm really enjoying spending time with you like this, it's, well, nice." They were both thankful it was dark, the blood rushing into their cheeks was neigh on invisible.

They walked a few more paces before Kai started the conversation back up. "Also, I wasn't joking when I implied you have a nice ass. Don't be weirded out but, I stare at it, a lot."

Cole stopped in his tracks, face lighting up in a shade of crimson, a small smile slowly creeping onto his face. A few paces ahead Kai noticed there was only one set of footsteps. "Col--" Kai looked back the reaction on his friend's face draining the words from his mouth. Viewing it as a success he moved towards Cole, reaching his hand out towards Cole's and taking it his own. Cole looked down at it and intertwined their fingers, feeling the gentle warmth of Kai's skin.

The rest of the walk was made in a comfortable silence, every now and then they'd steal a glance when they thought the other wasn't looking. Taking it slow so the moment could last as long as possible, never letting go of each other.

When they got home their hands were still joined and Cole found himself following Kai's lead to his room. By the time they'd gotten there, they were too tired to think about anything other than sleep. Not even bothering to get into pyjamas they just stripped down to their boxers, falling without any form of grace onto the bed, intertwining themselves before falling into a peaceful sleep. Both dreaming about how the other looked in the soft glow of the street lamps.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little one shot for my rarest of rarepairs.
> 
> <3 Thank you for reading!


End file.
